


My love, my life

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Human Newt, M/M, Vampire Grindelwald, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “I’m sure you must know, Hellen, that all humans have to pay a tribute if they want to cross our territory,” Grindelwald looks from her to some of the people gathered in there and smirks. “I should punish you for trying to sneak in my territory, but I’m not merciless… I will forgive you if your people feed mine this time…”“Some of us haven’t eaten in–”Before Hellen can say anything else, Newt steps forward and thinks of how angry Theseus would be if he heard him saying what he is about to say.“What if I stay?”





	My love, my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischiefs_Hawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/gifts).

Theseus wouldn’t have allowed him to do such thing, but he’s not there anymore; he went with the first group to find another place to for the others to hide, but only three came back. The ones that still remain say they lost the other two in the snow and they are probably dead by now, although Newt refuses to believe that.

The problem is that even though the few explorers managed to pass unseen close to Nurmengard they know thirty people won’t. Which means at least half of them will have to “donate” their blood to the vampires that live in the castle.

But the people are too weak and they have a few young ones that won’t survive if one of those vampires bites them.

Still, they come up with a plan and Newt tries to help carrying two children in his arms (he actually likes them and since there’s no one left in his family he’s completely focused on taking care of them, even if they’re not his).

They managed to get to the other side, but they get captured and taken to the castle. Grindelwald, the leader of the vampires is not at all pleased.

“I’m sure you must know, Hellen, that all humans have to pay a tribute if they want to cross our territory,” Grindelwald looks from her to some of the people gathered in there and smirks. “I should punish you for trying to sneak in my territory, but I’m not merciless… I will forgive you if your people feed mine this time…”

“Some of us haven’t eaten in–”

Before Hellen can say anything else, Newt steps forward and thinks of how angry Theseus would be if he heard him saying what he is about to say.

“What if I stay?”

Some of the vampires look at him in shock, others just narrow his eyes at him.

Grindelwald finally looks at him and Newt realizes the color of his eyes is not the same.

“Forever?” He’s surprised and genuinely interested in Newt’s response and the human feels like he has a chance of actually helping the others.

“As long as I live,” he mumbles and he’s aware that to a vampire that doesn’t mean much.

“You don’t have to, Newt–”

Before one of the men can try to persuade him; Grindelwald rises from the chair he was sitting and gets closer to the redhead.

The vampire circles him; he stares and stares and Newt has no idea what he’s really thinking.

“You won’t see any of them again,” Grindelwald says, caressing Newt’s hair almost kindly.

But they’ll be okay; Newt doesn’t say, but thinks it, he _believes_ it.

They’ll have a better chance to survive in another place and perhaps they’ll get to see Theseus again, because despite of what everyone else thinks, Newt knows his brother is alive.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles instead and hears one of the children sob (he knows it’s probably Amber) until her mother takes her in her arms.

“Is that your child?”

“I don’t have kids,” Newt says, even though it’s like they all are his in a way.

“What’s your name?”

“Newt.”

Grindelwald keeps looking at him until his smug expression turns into something more gentle.

“Alright, woman,” he tells Hellen. “We have a deal, you can leave with your people and I’ll keep Newton.”

He feels relief and peace, despite that he’s aware that he’ll suffer in there or die in a couple of days if Grindelwald allows all of his vampires to feed from him.

***

Grindelwald gives him a room; it’s his own room but vampires almost never sleep so Newt gets the bed all to himself. He can also walk around the castle as much as he wants, but he cannot leave.

The vampire with mismatched eyes doesn’t let anyone drink from him; one of them tried once and Grindelwald took their head off, not in front of Newt, but Vinda told him a couple of days later.

Now they don’t even dare to look at him; it’s not weird… Newt knows some vampires are really possessive over their food… Although Grindelwald hasn’t fed from him yet.

But he watches Newt, he walks in the bedroom and stares at him like he’s trying to decipher him.

He sits on the floor next to him the day a small fox gets in the castle and watches patiently as Newt earns its trust.

When the little animal bites Newt, Grindelwald bares his teeth at the fox, but the human puts himself in the middle of the two.

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt,” he assures him. “He’s scared, he’s trying to protect himself.”

Grindelwald nods and sits again, although he’s not as relaxed or happy like he was when he walked inside the bedroom.

When the little fox starts getting closer to Newt, the vampire speaks again.

“You lied, pretty… You’re hurt,” Grindelwald comments. “I can smell your blood.”

Newt looks at his hand and then offers it to the vampire; he’s not sure if he’s thirsty or not, but he hasn’t drank from him since he got there.

Although instead of drinking, the vampire just licks his wound until it’s clean and Newt watches as it heals quickly.

He stares at the vampire in confusion.

“Aren’t you… thirsty?”

“The older a vampire gets, the longer he can last without drinking blood,” Grindelwald says, smiling fondly at him. He’s amused for some reason. “Besides, I won’t drink from you until you offer me your neck yourself.”

“And if I never do that?” Newt mumbles, stroking the fox until it falls asleep on his lap.

“I won’t feed from you,” Grindelwald says.

Instead of asking the reason behind that, Newt chooses another type of question.

“Why the neck? What’s the matter with my wrist? Does it taste different?” Newt has always been curious; he loves to know more about any kind of topic, especially about living things.

Grindelwald chuckles and gets closer, he does it slowly almost like he’s afraid Newt will flee if he is not careful. It seems like the vampire learned a thing or two from him.

It amuses Newt, although he doesn’t smile.

“I’ll answer all the questions you have, but only if you let me touch you.”

The redhead feels both his brows quirking up in surprise; he hadn’t realized, not until that moment at least, that the vampire hadn’t touched him since the day they met.

Newt nods and tries not to gasp when he gets pulled onto Grindelwald’s lap. Fortunately, the fox doesn’t wake up.

“You’re cold.”

“I’m always cold, Liebling. But you always make me feel warmer, even if I’m not touching you.”

Newt doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he decides to repeat his previous question. Grindelwald nuzzles his neck before answering.

“It doesn’t taste different,” he explains. “But it means something different.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well…” Grindelwald puts his head over Newt’s shoulder and takes one of his hands. “If I drink from one of your wrists, it means you’re food to me, although if you offer it it could mean you’re my ally or even my friend. But if you allow me to drink from your neck… It means you want me as much as I do, because you see, Liebling, a vampire only bites the neck of the one they consider their lover.”

Grindelwald kisses the back of Newt’s head as soon as he whispers the last word and even as someone as oblivious like himself knows what the vampire is trying to say.

He blushes to the tip of his ears and doesn’t say anything else, although Grindelwald doesn’t seem upset by Newt’s silence; it’s almost like he enjoys it.

***

Nellie grows stronger and very protective of Newt and even though the fox doesn’t trust vampires in general, she always allows Grindelwald to get closer to the human.

The vampire has noticed it too and it pleases him completely.

“Good girl,” he says, after bringing her a piece of meat. “It seems you have taken good care of your Mummy.”

It’s the first time Grindelwald calls him that and after the initial surprise, Newt blushes and giggles, absolutely delighted. He kind of enjoys being called ‘Mummy’.

“Ah… The first one. It’s even better than I thought it would.”

“The first what?” Newt asks, always curious.

“First time I make you smile,” Grindelwald mumbles, kissing Newt’s forehead. “It took me a while.”

He gets flustered, just for a couple of seconds because he gets distracted by the shadows under Grindelwald’s eyes.

“You’re tired,” he comments, worried.

“I’m fine, Liebling.”

“You’re lying,” Newt narrows his eyes. And he realizes quickly what’s going on. “When you said you wouldn’t drink from me I had no idea you meant you wouldn’t drink at all.”

“I’m not thirsty,” Grindelwald lies again, although this time he looks like he is truly sorry.

Newt takes a step closer and exposes his neck in front of him; he watches as Grindelwald’s eyes turn completely red.

“No,” he shakes his head, shocking Newt.

“Why not? I thought you wanted this…”

“Not like that,” the vampire grimaces like he’s in pain. “You’re not ready. You don’t really mean it. I know you, Newton. You just want to feed me because you’re worried about me. You don’t want this.”

“I want to help you…”

“It’s not enough, my love.”

Grindelwald walks away before Newt can say anything else. He even starts avoiding the human and when Newt mentions it to Vinda she just rolls her eyes.

“He’s so dramatic sometimes…” She huffs and she takes Newt to Grindelwald’s private office.

The vampire freezes as soon as he sees Newt.

“Liebling–”

“If I’m concerned, it’s because I care about you,” Newt cuts him off, rushing into his office. He even sits over the vampire’s lap, just the way he likes it. “I want you to bite me.”

“Newton…”

“Gellert,” he says in return and they both know it’s the first time he uses the vampire’s given name.

Although Newt definitely doesn’t expect the reaction he gets from him. The vampire gets completely flustered.

“It’s not fair,” he says, staring at Newt in awe.

“Please, Gellert,” Newt mumbles, really enjoying the power he has over the vampire.

“Now you’re doing it on purpose,” Grindelwald whispers, although he looks so proud of him. He kisses Newt’s neck, but doesn’t bite it. “At least tell me you feel something for me… It doesn’t have to be love yet, but–”

Newt shuts him up with a kiss on the lips. It’s quick, but it’s enough to get his message across.

“Bite me,” he insists and this time Grindelwald doesn’t hesitate and Newt is not surprised by the pain he feels, but by the wave of pleasure that follows it.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long. And Newt surprises himself by whining when the vampire pulls away and starts cleaning the mark he left on Newt.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because I had to, my love. I don’t need much blood to feel satisfied,” he chuckles, kissing Newt. “And I don’t want to hurt you. Besides, there are other ways I can give you pleasure, if you allow me to show you…”

The human blushes but doesn’t look away from him.

“I’d… like that.” He whispers, enjoying the way Grindelwald looks back at him, eyes glimmering with happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Jason! Hope you have a great day!!<3


End file.
